Anything for You
by Keyblade Master of Promise
Summary: It's Christmas in Ba Sing Se, but Katara seems a bit sad. How will Aang manage to bring a true smile back to the love of his life's face? Read and find out. AangXKatara Oneshot. Reviews appreciated :D. Oh, and some slight Sokka humor too.


A/N: Well, I figured I'd give an Avatar fic a shot, so here it is, lol. Anyway, this is Christmas romance of sorts, now I know Christmas likely doesn't exist in the Avatar world, but I think I could exercise some creativity here, lol. Oh well, I hope you enjoy, and please be sure to review, okay?

Anything for You

(AangXKatara Oneshot)

Five months had passed since the fall of Phoenix King Ozai, and now it was close to Christmas in Ba Sing Se. Aang and the others had decided to make a living there, being as it was in the center of everything, even more so with the holidays approaching, now the pleasant hum of the local markets had become a clamor of people from all corners of the world. Despite it being close to Christmas, the climate of Ba Sing Se seemed to prevent it from getting too cold, almost certainly guaranteeing a green holiday.

Fortunately for Aang, his Avatar duties had taken a break, with all the politicians taking holiday for the month due to Christmas. Even Zuko managed to escape some of his Fire Lord duties for the time being. Deciding to enjoy his time off, the Avatar decided to take a walk around the city. He always enjoyed seeing different faces, sights, festivities, this was likely because of his nomadic nature, despite this; he could genuinely call this place home. This wasn't because he had a structure made consisting of walls and a roof that he rested his head in, but because his **family**was here: Sokka, Suki, Toph and Katara had all decided to remain in the Earth Kingdom capital with him after the war, Suki had her own house in the city, and Toph lived with them, but she and Suki were back in their hometowns to visit with family for the holidays. One thing he liked especially though was the fact that he and Katara were now able to have a relationship without worry about fighting, war, or some mad man trying to destroy everything, there was finally peace.

After a few hours of surveying the city, Aang looked towards the west and saw that the sun was nearing the horizon. "Guess I'd better be heading back, the others might begin to worry." He opened his glider and took off towards his house that he shared with Sokka and Katara. In a few minutes, he had reached his destination when a lone person standing on the balcony of the house caught his eye. He could tell right away who it was by its delicate silhouette. He landed a few feet behind her. "Hey, Katara." Aang greeted as he walked up next to his girlfriend.

"Oh, hi, Aang." Katara turned to face the Air Bender and smiled, but Aang sensed that something was off about her, being as her smile was only half-hearted.

"What's on your mind?" His voice had a slight hint of concern.

"Nothing, really…I was just thinking is all. Why do you ask?" The young Water Bender questioned as she turned to face Aang.

"Okay, what were you thinking about?" Aang inquired.

"I guess…snow." Katara slowly replied, she had a longing look on her face.

"'Snow?' What about it?" The Avatar prodded, intrigued by the one word reply.

"I miss it, kinda. I miss the beauty of a fresh blanket of snow, the fresh cooling feel it has when it gently brushes against the skin, its taste when you stick your tongue out. I suppose you could say that snow is my favorite form of water." Katara, breathed a sigh of contentment, likely because she had the image of the snow fresh on her mind.

"Oh…I see. I suppose snow is pretty beautiful, but Ba Sing Se hardly gets any, if at all, even during winter." Aang gave a puzzled look as he scratched his head in thought.

"I know, but I can dream, can't I?" Katara smiled as she gave a yawn. "Oh, I guess it's getting late. I'm going to bed, good night Aang." She gave Aang a peck on the cheek as she walked back into the house, leaving him standing on the balcony with a mischievous look on face.

"_Snow, huh? That would be a pretty nice present, I suppose."_ The young Avatar thought to himself as he once again used his glider to take to the sky. _"Now…how am I going to make this work? The ground is way to warm for the snow to stick, and there's not a cloud in the sky." _He pondered as he noticed the moon shining brilliantly in the night sky. After a few seconds, he flashed is signature grin. _"I know just the thing!"_ He then pointed his glider towards the tallest building in Ba Sing Se and landed on the rooftop._ "First, some cold rain…"_With that, he began to wave his arms around in a circular motion, and after a few seconds, a lone cloud began to form, then a cluster of clouds, until finally, the entire visible sky was consumed by them. With a smile, Aang dropped his hands, and shortly thereafter, a steady downpour of rain began to fall, causing most of the citizens still on the streets of the city to scatter to either their home or the nearest shelter.

"Perfect." The young man laughed as he just stood there and let the rain fall on him. It felt pleasant, despite the fact that it was bone-chilling; it had been so warm in Ba Sing Se that anything that was cooling felt nice. After waiting about ten minutes, Aang raised his hands again, causing the rain to stop. _"Alright, now for some southern winds…"_With a sweep of his arms, a moderate gust came from the south, bringing a chill that dropped the temperatures of the city to one that would accommodate snowfall. After a few seconds, Aang realized that he wasn't necessarily dressed for cold weather, considering that he was in his light clothing. _"Brrrr…almost done, then I'll head home for my warm covers." _He then laughed as he jumped into the air, going higher than the clouds that he had previously created. _"Now for the final touch…"_He thought as he inhaled deeply, and then let loose an ice cold breath into the clouds below. Afterwards, he fell through the clouds, opened his glider, and headed home. He landed back on the balcony, cold and soaked from his activities, but he glanced at the sky above him, and gave a satisfied smile as he raised his hand up one more time, flicked his wrist, and gently lowered it back down to his waist. As a result, white, cold, particles began to slowly drift downwards from the sky, he had done it; he had brought snow to Ba Sing Se, to Katara. Content with his work, he walked inside, and was greeted by a concerned, tired, and shocked Katara.

"Aang, why are you soaked? Did you get caught in the rain?" Her voice confirmed her look of worry.

"Y-yeah, I got caught in the rain, Katara. Um…what are you doing up? I thought you went to bed." Aang counter-questioned, hoping that she didn't notice the snow.

"I was, but when I noticed that you weren't in your room, or even in the house, I got worried. I couldn't sleep, I'm sorry…I'm sure were doing something that you needed your attention. I'm just glad you're home okay." Katara sighed, even if Aang was the Avatar, and her boyfriend, she still treated him like a kid sometimes.

"Yeah, I needed to do something before I called it a night, I didn't mean to worry you." Aang blushed out of embarrassment and gave an apologetic hug.

"Whew! You'd better get out of these clothes, you're going to get sick, Aang." Katara laughed as the hug returned her attention to the fact that he was drenched, as now was she.

"Whoops…I guess you're right. _*Yawn*_Now, I'll go to bed. Good night, Katara." Aang stretched as he gave his girlfriend a quick kiss on the cheek and headed towards his room.

"Good night, sweet dreams." Katara replied as she went to her room.

_The Next Morning_

"GUYS! WAKE UP!!! This is INCREDIBLE!" A frantic voice echoed through the house. Aang, franticly jumped out of his bed, and ran to the hallway to see what the commotion was about.

"Sokka, will you keep it down? It's way too early to be yelling?" Katara moaned as she groggily stepped out of her own room. After she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, she gave a strange look towards her older brother. "Sokka, why are you dressed up in your fur coat?"

"Well, if you'd stop being little miss grumpy and follow me outside, you'd find out, Katara. Oh, and you might want to put on something warm." Sokka smiled as he walked away. Aang smiled as he looked at Katara and returned to his room and put on warm clothes, to which the girl just raised her eye in curiosity and went to get dressed herself.

After a getting changed, Aang and Katara went outside and were greeted by a blanket of white for as far as the eye could see.

"I…I don't believe it. Snow, in Ba Sing Se?" Katara couldn't believe her eyes, the sky was so clear and it was so warm last night. Now, she's standing calf-deep in snow.

"How did this…Aang?" Katara gave an accusing grin towards her boyfriend.

"Yes, dear?" He playfully laughed; his mischievous grin was spread from ear to ear.

"You wouldn't have had anything to do with his, would you?"

"Hm…maybe. What makes you think it was me?" Aang's expression changed to that of a child trying to convince his parents that he was innocent when he was plainly guilty.

"Oh, I don't know...it's just that you're the Avatar, having mastery of air **and**water, both of which control the weather." Katara walked up closer to him. "And the fact that the snow **conveniently** came after I had told you that I missed it."

"Oh…hehe…I guess you caught me. Are you upset?" Aang questioned as he tried to read Katara's strange facial expression.

"Hm…no…I'm just curious as to why you would go through all this trouble just to make me happy." Katara mused as her lips formed a smile. Her sapphire eyes indicated that she was grateful for the snow.

"That's just it, Katara. I wanted to see you happy. That's reason enough for me. I would do…anything to see you happy." Aang smiled.

"Have I told you that I love the fact that you're the Avatar?" Katara laughed as she closed the distance between them.

"Eh…I could stand to hear it more often." Aang grinned as the two leaned in together, there lips just inches apart. Just before they could complete the kiss though, a snowball came and hit Aang in the ear.

"Gotcha!!!" Sokka shouted from behind a snow bank. The two teens just looked at each other, exchanged evil grins of understanding.

"Excuse me for a moment…" Aang snickered as he turned to where Sokka was, and with a wave of his arm, caused the snow around Sokka to pile up on him, burying the warrior. If one listened closely, one could hear a muffled "Not cool" coming from where Sokka was buried.

"You should've known better than to throw a snowball at master Water Benders." Katara chuckled as she mocked at her brother's predicament. She then returned her attention back to her boyfriend, "Now, where were we…before we were so rudely interrupted?"

"Here…" Aang whispered as he grabbed Katara's hands and gently pulled her in to a soft, chaste kiss. When they were done, they turned to the mound of snow that Sokka was in. "Should we let him out?" Aang inquired.

"I don't know…I don't think he's learned his lesson."

"I got it now, I got it. No more pranks on the bending masters…" Sokka groaned from under the snow.

"Hm…okay, we'll let you out." Katara smiled as she used her Water Bending to remove the pile of snow from her brother.

"Th-th-th-thanks…I think I'll go make myself some s-s-s-*_ACHOOO!!!*_…soup." Sokka mumbled, snot dripping from his nose.

"Just get inside, I'll make the soup." Katara sympathetically commanded as she and Aang walked Sokka to the door.

A/N: Well, how'd I do. I hope you enjoyed it :D. Let me know by reviewing, alright


End file.
